The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LOBZ0001’.
‘LOBZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has purple-violet colored flowers with distinct purple markings on the lower petals, medium green leaves, strong stems, freely branching, and semi-upright to semi-trailing plant habit.
‘LOBZ0001’ originated from a hybridization made in March 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary unpatented plant designated ‘LOB05-216-3’, having larger flowers, somewhat less deep green foliage and thinner stems.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0001’ was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘LOB05-218-11’, having smaller petals, foliage with stronger pubescence, and more spreading, less trailing plant habit.
The resulting seeds were sown June 2006 and ‘LOBZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.